Increíblemente tuyo
by Bunny CK
Summary: El señor Cuffe, propietario de El Profeta, está harto de resolver los conflictos entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Ambos fueron rivales en la adolescencia y aunque no tuvieron contacto por muchos años aún se odian profundamente y se boicotean siempre que pueden. El problema es que Cuffe está convencido de que si trabajasen juntos serían el mejor equipo de publicidad del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holas!

Llega un nuevo Harco, aunque será cortito.

Esta historia está ambientada en la época contemporánea. Como ya saben es una fanversión. El original le pertenece a la siempre fantástica **Anna Casanovas** y los personajes a la multimillonaria **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

...

 _Para Draco Malfoy trabajar en El Profeta era un sueño hecho realidad. O lo había sido hasta que en la oficina de Barcelona encontró nuevamente a ese engreído, egocéntrico, manipulador..._

.

—¿Draco, te pasa algo?

La pregunta de Pansy, su secretaria y amiga, lo devolvió a la realidad.

—No, nada —contestó apartando la vista de los pergaminos apilados en su escritorio y del correo que lo había puesto de tan mal humor—. ¿Querías algo?

—El señor Cuffe ha convocado una reunión urgente esta tarde. Te he anulado la cita que tenías y estás libre.

—Gracias, Pansy.

Desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia los pergaminos. Ese cretino había tenido la desfachatez de mandarle todas las facturas vía lechuza.

—Deja de mirar esos pergaminos, por mucho que lo intentes no puedes matarlo a distancia.

—¿A quién?

—A Potter. Te juro que cada vez que recibes una de sus lechuzas o uno de sus correos te pasas horas ausente. Estás tan furioso que ni siquiera eres capaz de trabajar y eso en ti es prácticamente un milagro. Creo que te he visto trabajar dormido.

—No es verdad.

—Sí que lo es, hace unos días te pasaste casi veinte horas seguidas encerrado en el despacho.

—No, me refería a Potter —se quejó Draco—. Y no trabajo tanto, pero teníamos que presentar dos propuestas y no teníamos tiempo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste un fin de semana sin trabajar? Y las visitas de Blaise no cuentan —añadió Pansy al ver que Draco abría la boca para contestar—. Por él serías capaz de prenderle fuego a la oficina.

Draco calló de golpe y cuando volvió a hablar se defendió:

—Está bien, pero no veo qué tiene de malo trabajar. A mí me gusta.

—Oh, Draki —se rio Pansy—, ni te imaginas las horas que podría pasarme discutiendo contigo sobre ese tema. Pero por desgracia eres mi jefe y tengo que preparar varias cosas para la reunión de esta tarde.

—A veces creo que en realidad tú eres la jefa y yo soy tu esclavo. Y no me digas Draki.

—A mí me gusta. Vamos, deja de lado todos esos pergaminos y ponte a trabajar.

Draco le sonrió a Pansy y le hizo caso. Más o menos, porque antes contestó el correo de Potter.

.

 _Potter,_

 _Te recuerdo que trabajamos en un proyecto importante de El Profeta y no en un club para vacaciones. La próxima vez que quieras pasarte una semana en Hawái no te inventes la necesidad de tener una campaña allí._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

...

Uno de estos días Harry cogería el primer traslador que encontrase con destino a Londres e iría a decirle cuatro cosas a Malfoy.

Ese rubio era un sangre pura estirado que gestionaba los presupuestos de los diferentes departamentos de _El Profeta_ , actualmente una de las compañías más ricas y famosas de Europa y de la que forman parte el diario _El Profeta_ y la agencia de publicidad _El Profeta_ , como si fuese un duende de Gringotts. Las campañas publicitarias que él dirigía eran las que más premios habían ganado el último año y las que más prestigio habían dado a _El Profeta_ , la que para muchos era la mejor agencia de publicidad del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo Harry Potter no lo tenía tan claro últimamente.

Cuando el mismísimo Barnabas Cuffe lo contrató en persona, casi dieciocho meses atrás, pensó que su vida por fin iba a tomar el rumbo que quería. Luego de la guerra se replanteó su futuro; no quería formar parte del Cuartel de Aurores, aunque se lo propusieron insistentemente, ni tampoco ser jugador profesional de quidditch; y, contrario a lo que todo el mundo mágico esperaba, se dedicó a estudiar publicidad y luego trabajar como un poseso en una pequeña pero prestigiosa agencia en Londres, soñando con abrir algún día la suya propia; pues aunque sus padres le habían dejado una cuantiosa herencia, esta se fue diluyendo con las generosas donaciones que realizaba para la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. Quería labrarse la vida con su propio esfuerzo y sin hacer uso de su fama.

Así que cuando apareció Barnabas y le dijo que le ofrecía dirigir la oficina de Barcelona el ego de Harry empezó a dar saltos de alegría, pero su corazón y su mente tuvieron que analizar la propuesta antes de reaccionar. El problema fue que después de analizarla dichos órganos no se pusieron de acuerdo. Su mente insistía en que trabajar en _El Profeta_ para alguien de su rama era un sueño hecho realidad; eran muy pocos los publicistas que con veinticinco años podían dirigir una de las oficinas de la agencia de publicidad más famosa y respetada del mundo mágico. Pero su corazón le decía que si aceptaba la más que generosa oferta de Barnabas estaría sacrificando su sueño como mínimo durante cinco años más. Si ponía un pie en el mundo de la súper agencia no volvería a salir, el ritmo frenético de trabajo, el dinero, lo atraparía sin remedio y no lo dejaría escapar.

Al final, Harry llegó a un compromiso consigo mismo y decidió aceptar la oferta con la condición (autoimpuesta) de que como mucho se quedaría allí tres años.

Ya llevaba uno y medio y en todo ese tiempo no había podido hacer ni un boceto para su proyecto particular. Aunque le era muy grato contar con su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras como apoyo en el trabajo.

—Ha vuelto a escribirte —sentenció Ron al entrar en el despacho de Harry.

—¿Quién?

—¿Cómo que quién? Solo hay una persona que consigue juntarte las cejas de esta manera —se las señaló con el magicmóvil que sujetaba en la mano—; el hurón saltarín.

—No lo llames así —a pesar de que probablemente lo estrangularía con sus propias manos a Harry no le gustaba ese nombre.

—Veo que sabes a quién me refiero, todavía recuerdas ese episodio en cuarto año —señaló Ron victorioso, sentándose en la silla que había frente a la mesa de Harry.

—Sí, ya puedes borrar esa mueca de satisfacción de la cara. Malfoy me ha escrito para decirme que la agencia no es un club para vacaciones.

—Y que lo digas. Hemos estado en Hawái una semana y solo vi el mar durante el rodaje y de camino a la central de trasladores.

—Al parecer Malfoy cree que fuimos allí a perder el tiempo.

—Espero que le hayas dejado claro que no ha sido así. Oh, no, oh, no —Ron dejó el magicmóvil encima de la mesa—. No le has dicho nada. Joder, Harry. Si sigues provocándolo solo conseguirás que te despidan, por mucho Salvador del Mundo Mágico que seas. He oído decir que Malfoy es el ojito derecho del señor Cuffe.

—Como si es la oreja izquierda. No pienso darle explicaciones a un publicista estirado que solo se preocupa por los números y que cree que la creatividad es un gasto innecesario.

—Eh, cálmate, compañero —levantó ambas manos—. Estoy de tu parte —esperó a que las cejas de Harry se alejasen un poco antes de continuar—. Mientras no estabas ha llamado Barnabas.

—¿Qué quería? —Harry bajó la pantalla del portátil y se puso en pie. Caminó hasta la ventana y miró el mar que se veía a lo lejos.

—No lo sé. Ha dicho que te llamaría esta noche. La verdad es que tenía un tono de voz raro.

Harry se giró con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Crees que estaba enfadado? Tal vez Malfoy ya ha hablado con él y le ha convencido de que soy peor que Voldemort.

—No, no estaba enfadado. No exageres, compañero —Ron también se puso en pie—. Si tuviese que decir algo, diría que estaba sonriendo.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y Lucía, una de las chicas de edición, asomó la cabeza.

—¿Harry, puedes venir un momento?

—Claro —contestó éste—. Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo, Ron. Ya averiguaré esta noche si el hurón saltarín ha conseguido echarme del mundo de Oz.

...

Barnabas Cuffe se había vuelto loco a sus sesenta y siete años de edad. Esa era la única explicación posible. Eso o quería volverlo loco a él, pensó Draco mientras miraba de nuevo el ticket de traslador que sujetaba entre los dedos. Un ticket de traslador para dentro de dos días. _Inanulable_. _Incancelable_. O cogía ese traslador o podía considerarse despedido.

Un ticket de traslador para España, para Santander para ser más exactos. Pero Barnabas no solo le había dado el ticket, no, qué va, le había dado una carpeta (que había preparado la traidora de Pansy, por lo que Draco había decidido negarle la palabra durante el resto de su vida) con instrucciones muy precisas.

 _El Profeta_ había ganado el concurso para hacer la campaña de publicidad de una marca de túnicas sueca famosa a nivel mundial cuyo nombre tenía que mantener en secreto. Las campañas de publicidad de esa marca nunca pasaban desapercibidas y siempre generaban mucha expectación. Draco había participado muy activamente en el proyecto que la agencia había presentado al concurso, de hecho, se había dejado las cejas y un centenar de horas en encontrar la temática y el tono exacto; el paraíso. Draco estaba convencido de que su jefe, que seguía trabajando en la agencia activamente a pesar de su edad, había presentado el proyecto tal como él se lo había enseñado y tal como habían aprobado entre los dos.

Pero no, al parecer el señor Cuffe había estado gestionando también otra propuesta con el equipo de la oficina de Barcelona, el equipo dirigido por Harry Potter, y el proyecto que había presentado al concurso de los suecos era un compendio entre las dos.

¿Y cuál era el título? "El paraíso perdido".

Perdido iba a estar el señor Cuffe cuando él dimitiese, porque ni loco iba a pasarse una semana en España trabajando con el imbécil de Harry Potter.

...

Barnabas Cuffe se había vuelto loco, eso o quería volverlo loco a él, pensó Harry después de colgarle el magicmóvil a la una de la madrugada. El señor Cuffe le había llamado para comunicarle que la agencia había ganado el concurso para hacer la campaña de publicidad de una empresa de túnicas sueca cuyo nombre no podía decirle todavía (como si no supiera cuál era) y que Harry iba a ser uno de los encargados del nuevo proyecto. El otro supervisor iba a ser, nada más y nada menos, Draco Malfoy.

Harry buscó en su mente todos los motivos por los que dicha colaboración era imposible, absurda y absolutamente desquiciante. Lo intentó todo; no tenía sentido que llevasen juntos un proyecto cuando Malfoy estaba en Londres y él en Barcelona; hasta el momento las campañas que había dirigido el rubio eran sobrias y elegantes (lo que para Harry equivalía a sosas y aburridas) y sus estilos eran incompatibles; era contraproducente que la agencia destinase a dos de sus mejores creativos a la misma campaña. Harry incluso llegó a decirle al señor Cuffe que él y Malfoy tenían diferencias creativas irreconciliables.

—Creía que usted siempre decía que la creatividad hablaba un idioma universal —le recordó Barnabas a Harry a mitad de la discusión—. ¿Acaso me está insinuando que usted y Draco no pueden trabajar juntos?

—No se lo estoy insinuando, señor Cuffe, se lo estoy diciendo. Malfoy y yo no podemos trabajar juntos.

Se produjo un silencio en la línea telefónica.

—¿Señor Cuffe?

—Draco Malfoy es uno de los mejores publicistas que he conocido nunca. Y usted también. Es imposible que no puedan trabajar juntos —añadió confuso de verdad—. Estoy al tanto de su pasado escolar y sus discusiones actuales, y sí, no me gustan, pero me niego a creer que dos personas como ustedes no puedan dejar de lado sus diferencias y rencillas adolescentes y crear la mejor campaña de publicidad que se ha visto hasta el momento.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

—¿Se lo ha contado a Malfoy? —optó por preguntarle a su jefe y ganar un poco de tiempo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Nos hemos reunido esta tarde.

—¿Y qué ha dicho? —Harry se frotó la nuca.

—Que está encantado con el proyecto y que tiene muchas ganas de empezar a trabajar con usted —mintió Barnabas como si nada.

Harry tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Idéntico al que tuvo el día que Barnabas le ofreció dirigir la oficina de Barcelona. Harry sabía que si cedía y se iba a pasar esos días con Draco Malfoy para trabajar en la nueva campaña de publicidad, su vida cambiaría para siempre. Y ya había cambiado demasiado. De hecho, pensó Harry de repente, tal vez iba siendo hora de abandonar _El Profeta_ y volver a luchar por su sueño.

Carraspeó y cogió aire.

—Malfoy es perfectamente capaz de dirigir solo esta campaña publicitaria. Si necesita mi ayuda mientras está en España, puede...

—¿Sigue queriendo abrir su propia agencia, señor Potter? —lo interrumpió Barnabas—. Cuando le contraté me dijo que algún día quería ser su propio jefe. ¿Sigue queriéndolo?

—Sí.

—Pues dirija esta campaña con Draco. Los suecos quieren ver el primer anuncio dentro de tres meses. Si lo aprueban, dejaré que se vaya de _El Profeta_ y le pagaré el sueldo entero de dos años.

—¿Y si no?

—Supongo que entonces tendrá que seguir trabajando para mí. ¿Qué me dice? ¿Acepta?

...

Barnabas Cuffe conoció a Draco cuando él todavía estaba en la universidad y el rubio se presentó a una entrevista para una vacante en la oficina de París. Barnabas le dijo que no estaba capacitado para el puesto, obviamente, porque estaban buscando a una persona con más de diez años de experiencia en el sector y él todavía estaba estudiando. Draco se lo tomó tan mal —todavía recordaba cómo lo fulminó con la mirada— que Barnabas le prometió que volvería a entrevistarlo cuando terminase la universidad. Y el rubio lo llamó el mismo día en que se licenció.

El señor Cuffe lo entrevistó varias semanas después en París durante uno de sus viajes y quedó tan impresionado con él que le ofreció un puesto en la central, en Londres, para que trabajase directamente para él.

Draco aceptó encantado y se mudó de vuelta a Inglaterra.

De eso hacía ya cinco años y a lo largo de todo ese tiempo Draco solo había tenido una relación sentimental y había sido con un cretino. Draco nunca hablaba del tema con nadie porque, por desgracia, no hacía falta; la agencia entera conocía la historia de primera mano porque el hombre que le rompió el corazón a Draco les robó uno de sus clientes más importantes. Cormac Mclaggen (quién puede fiarse de alguien que se llama Cormac) sedujo a Draco, espió su trabajo, y le arrebató la primera gran cuenta que había tenido y su capacidad para confiar en los hombres.

Los compañeros de trabajo de Draco sabían pocas cosas sobre él, la mayoría era lo que había salido en los diarios. Antes de que empezara su quinto año y poco después del regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado junto con su familia había huido a Francia en busca de refugio y seguridad, los señores Malfoy habían muerto cuando él tenía veinte años a causa de un ataque de mortífagos renegados y gran parte de su fortuna fue expropiada por el Wizengamot a favor de la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. Su mejor amigo, Blaise, al que estaba muy unido, era el único que conseguía apartarlo de su trabajo. Y también sabían que después de lo de Cormac, Draco no había vuelto a salir con nadie y que había jurado que jamás se fijaría en otro publicista.

No había dimitido, había hecho la maleta y ahora estaba por coger un traslador rumbo a Santander, sintiéndose como un estúpido. Un completo idiota. Tendría que haber dimitido, hacía años que recibía ofertas —muy tentadoras— de distintas agencias de publicidad y no habría tardado nada en encontrar trabajo. Incluso la agencia de Cormac le había ofrecido un puesto como jefe de cuentas.

Genial, ahora pensaba en Cormac. Tal vez lo mejor sería que en pleno viaje en traslador lo soltase y se escindiera. Sería más rápido y menos doloroso que estar una semana con Potter.

Al final, desechó esos pensamientos y optó por torturarse recordando el último correo que había recibido de Potter.

.

« _Malfoy,_

 _Como supongo que estarás preocupado por los gastos adicionales de este viaje, pues tenemos que movilizarnos al modo muggle, ¿qué te parece compartir auto de alquiler conmigo? Será más barato que coger un taxi y así podemos empezar a debatir ideas durante el trayecto._

 _Te esperaré en la zona de llegada de trasladores._

 _Potter.»_

.

Cretino.

Después de volver a Inglaterra, Draco había coincidido con Harry Potter en tres ocasiones y todavía se moría de vergüenza al recordar que la primera vez que lo volvió a ver se quedó sin aliento y casi se pone a babear como un adolescente. Por suerte, antes de ponerse en ridículo, oyó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre y después de recoger la mandíbula del suelo ya no le pareció tan atractivo.

Mentira.

Harry Potter era, por desgracia para Draco, el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. De ese muchachito escuálido y esmirriado que había conocido en Hogwarts ya no quedaba nada salvo la cicatriz en la frente, su cabello alborotado y sus preciosos ojos verdes. Era alto, sin ser una torre, fuerte sin llegar al exceso. Y siempre iba mal afeitado. Y lo peor de todo, oh, sí, lo peor de todo era su voz; Potter tenía la voz más sexy del mundo. De hecho, por ese motivo Draco nunca —NUNCA— lo llamaba por magicmóvil y solo se comunicaba con él a través del correo electrónico o vía lechuza. La voz de Harry era ronca, áspera, de esas que parecen salir de lo más profundo de la garganta y que notas que te acarician la piel. Y si se reía, estabas perdido para siempre. La primera vez que Draco coincidió con ese Potter fue durante la gala de Navidad que celebró _El Profeta_ en Londres. Harry y Draco no estaban sentados en la misma mesa sino en mesas opuestas, de tal manera que la espalda del moreno casi rozaba la de él cuando se echaba hacia atrás, momento que siempre aprovechaba Draco para echarse hacia delante. En todas las ocasiones en que Harry se rio, que fueron demasiadas para la salud mental de Draco, a él se le encogió el estómago y se le cayó el tenedor, copa, o lo que fuera que estuviese sujetando en la mano. De nada le servían su crianza Malfoy y sus modales impecables.

Esa noche, cuando los presentaron, sin saber que habían coincidido en Hogwarts y habían sido rivales, Draco estuvo tentado de darle una oportunidad y olvidar rencillas de adolescentes tontos. En esa época solo se habían cruzado dos o tres correos desafortunados y Draco pensó que, como no lo llegó a conocer realmente en su momento, tal vez lo había juzgado mal y que podían empezar de nuevo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero Potter le estrechó la mano, lo recorrió con la mirada y prácticamente salió corriendo después de oír su nombre y reconocerlo.

Fue una situación muy humillante.

En las otras dos ocasiones en que coincidieron en actos organizados por la agencia Harry y Draco ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra.

Y ahora iba a tener que pasarse unas horas encerrado en el mismo auto que él, por no mencionar la semana entera que iban a estar en el Hotel Castillo de Montesclaros trazando las bases de la que iba a ser la campaña de publicidad del año.

Iba a ser la semana más larga de su vida.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

Barnabas Cuffe es canon y los Malfoy no participaron en la segunda guerra. Cualquier duda o pregunta háganmela llegar ;D

¿Será que podrán trabajar tranquilamente?

¿Pasará algo en el próximo capítulo entre Potty y el hurón saltarín? XD

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holas!

Ya empieza la semanita infernal para nuestros protas ;D

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

...

Harry se pasó el tiempo que duró la espera del rubio intentando recordar por qué y cuándo había vuelto a empezar su enfrentamiento con Draco Malfoy. Y lo único que logró recordar, a parte de ese sin fin de correos que parecían escritos por el KGB de la contabilidad, era que la noche que lo volvió a ver, después de todos esos años sin tener contacto alguno, que estuvo a punto de ponerse a balbucear como un idiota, y que tuvo que pasarse prácticamente la cena entera sin levantarse de la mesa porque el perfume del rubio, proveniente de la mesa de al lado, lo estaba volviendo loco y excitando como si fuese un adolescente.

La segunda vez que coincidió con Draco fue en otro evento de la agencia; una entrega de premios en Cannes. _El Profeta_ había ganado varios galardones y tanto Draco como él estaban invitados a los actos de celebración que había organizado la agencia. En esta ocasión, Harry se pasó varios días pensando en qué le diría cuando lo viera e incluso intentó preparar el terreno a través de varios correos, pero Draco fue implacable y no cedió ni un milímetro. Y cuando lo vio llevaba una túnica de gala azul cobalto que le resaltaba sus impresionantes ojos grises y su impoluta piel blanca y él pensó que iba a tener un infarto. Cuando se recuperó fue a hablar con él pero Draco le esquivó y lo fulminó con la mirada, y horas más tarde, cuando Harry decidió volver a intentarlo, lo encontró hablando con un tipo atractivo en el bar del hotel.

La tercera vez que coincidieron ni él ni el rubio hicieron ningún intento por hablar con el otro. Fue como si no existiesen.

Y a la mañana siguiente continuaron atacándose por correo electrónico.

Ahora, si querían sacar adelante esa campaña no tenían más remedio que llevarse bien. Además, era absurdo que dos profesionales como ellos se comportasen como dos chiquillos sin ningún motivo aparente, era hora de dejar las rencillas adolescentes atrás.

Aflojó los dedos, que no sabía que tenía apretados, y esperó impaciente la llegada del rubio. En el pasado su relación había empezado mal, por los comentarios del rubio hacia Ron, y continuado peor durante su estadía en Hogwarts, pero hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser rivales escolares. Lo malo es que después de tanto tiempo habían vuelto a empezar con mal pie y Harry podía reconocer que él había tenido parte de culpa en esta ocasión; él siempre había sido muy caótico y lo que más detestaba de su trabajo era hacer presupuestos o gestionarlos. Pero Draco se tomaba como una ofensa personal que no cuadrasen las cuentas y no aceptaba las críticas constructivas. Y no sabía ser original; las campañas que el rubio gestionaba eran impecables pero carecían de frescura.

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir pensando así, tenía que olvidarse de todo e intentar darle una oportunidad a esa relación profesional. Al fin y al cabo solo era una semana, y si conseguía evitar que Draco estropease el anuncio que él tenía pensado, pronto podría despedirse de _El Profeta_.

...

Draco llegó a la hora estipulada y mientras esperaba que sellasen sus documentos en la central de trasladores llamó a su mejor amigo Blaise.

—Dime que estás en Madrid en uno de tus viajes y no en Italia —le dijo cuando él contestó su llamada.

—Estoy en Madrid.

—¿De verdad? —insistió Draco al notar que su amigo se reía.

—De verdad. Dentro de dos semanas tengo que volver a Italia a firmar algunos contratos, pero hasta entonces estaré por aquí. ¿Y tú, dónde estás? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

—En la central de trasladores de Santander.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Santander?

—No preguntes. Tengo que pasarme una semana en un hotel con el insufrible de Potter para preparar una campaña de publicidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Potter? Espera, voy por polvos flú. Esto no quiero perdérmelo.

—No digas tonterías, Blaise —lo riñó Draco al oír que volvía a reírse—. He pensado que podría ir a Madrid cuando termine. Podría quedarme hasta que tú te fueras.

—Eso sería fantástico, Dray. Llámame para avisarme que vienes y echaré a todas las mujeres que tengo viviendo conmigo y esconderé todo.

—Te llamaré. Cuídate, tonto.

De mejor humor tras hablar con su mejor amigo, Draco se dirigió hacia la salida y se dijo que no había para tanto. Siete días pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar que Potter estropease la campaña que él ya tenía perfectamente delineada.

Atravesó la puerta y buscó con la mirada la ventanilla de la empresa de autos de alquiler. En seguida vio el letrero rojo y a Harry Potter apoyado en el mostrador.

Llevaba vaqueros negros, jersey rojo e iba, como siempre, mal afeitado. Y Draco podía oír desde allí la risa de la chica de la oficina de alquiler de autos flirteando con él. Bajó la vista y recordó que no él llevaba túnica y que casi iba algo desaliñado para sus estándares. Tal vez podía meterse en el baño y aplicarse un glamour para lucir más presentable. Giró hacia la derecha y chocó con un matrimonio que pasaba cargado de maletas.

—Perdón.

—¿Malfoy?

Demasiado tarde, ya lo había visto. Draco reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Suspiró resignado y se giró diciéndose que no importaba si Potter lo veía así. Él también iba en vaqueros.

—Hola, Potter —lo saludó y comprobó que se estaba acercando a él.

Y no parecía estar muy contento.

Genial, ¿qué había hecho ahora para hacer enfadar al señor "Espíritu libre no sé lo que es una factura oficial", más conocido como Salvador del Mundo Mágico?

Draco estaba radiante. Demasiado.

Por eso caminó hacia él hecho una furia, porque no podía ser que después del sermón que se había echado a sí mismo sobre mantener una relación profesional con él y empezar de cero, Draco tuviese la desfachatez de aparecer con ese aspecto.

Se suponía que Draco Malfoy era el hurón saltarín, el insufrible sangre pura de Hogwarts, un ejecutivo agresivo que se merendaba a los hombres como él de dos en dos. Draco Malfoy no era un joven mago atractivo que llevaba vaqueros y que se tropezaba con dos ancianos con maletas. No, eso sí que no podía hacérselo. Ahora solo faltaba que Draco Malfoy tuviese sentido del humor y todos sus planes se irían al garete.

...

—Ya he alquilado el auto —le dijo sin saludarlo y sin darle la mano. No pensaba tocarlo. Ni hablar—. ¿Vamos? Estoy seguro que te gusta tanto como a mí estar aquí. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes podremos volver cada uno a su casa.

Draco lo recorrió con la mirada y sintió que se le encogía el estómago al ver que Harry Potter ni siquiera era capaz de recibirlo con educación. A la chica del auto de alquiler la había hecho reír y a él ni siquiera le daba los buenos días. Más claro el agua, ¿no?

—Sí, por supuesto, Potter. Espero que hayas podido contenerte y no hayas alquilado un todo terreno o un deportivo. Y que hayas guardado la factura.

Vio que él entrecerraba los ojos un segundo.

—He podido contenerme. Iba a alquilar un descapotable, la chica se ha ofrecido a hacerme un descuento.

—Oh, estoy seguro.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto y después hacia la zona donde estaban aparcados los autos de alquiler.

Harry apretó la mandíbula varias veces pero no volvió a hablar hasta que se detuvo frente a un auto indescriptible color blanco. Parecía relativamente nuevo y era de esos modelos que se utilizan básicamente para circular por la ciudad.

Harry esperó junto al auto y lo miró.

—¿Vas a arrancarme la cabeza si conduzco yo? Si quieres conducir tú, por mí está bien, es solo que yo ya he estado en el hotel y conozco el camino.

Draco tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. ¿De verdad le parecía tan insufrible? Caminó hasta la puerta del acompañante, entró, y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Él lo interpretó como que no le molestaba que condujera y tras sentarse tras el volante puso el auto en marcha.

—¿Ya has estado en el hotel Castillo de Montesclaros? —le preguntó Draco cuando ya llevaban veinte minutos de camino.

—Sí, fui a verlo mientras buscaba localizaciones para la campaña —movió los dedos sobre el volante—. He visto tu propuesta —notó que Draco se giraba a mirarlo y tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Me ha sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? —el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy poética —dijo al fin.

—¿Y yo no?

Volvió a girarse para mirar por la ventana. No tendría que afectarle lo que el cara rajada opinase de él.

Harry iba a hacer un comentario sobre que los presupuestos con los que él solía estar tan obsesionado no eran para nada poéticos, pero vio que Draco había apartado la mirada y que parecía estar dolido, aunque sin duda se esforzaba por disimularlo como todo buen Slytherin.

—Yo... lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte —se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo.

Draco asintió en silencio y siguió mirando el paisaje. Harry dio por hecho que pasarían el resto del trayecto sin dirigirse la palabra, pero media hora más tarde Draco volvió a hablar:

—No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Ya no somos los niños que solían pelear por tonterías, Hogwarts quedó atrás. Hasta ahora, siempre que hemos coincidido en algún acto de la agencia apenas me has dirigido la palabra.

—Cierto, no te conozco, ni te conocí realmente en Hogwarts; pero he visto todas tus campañas de publicidad y siempre me han parecido...

—¿Aburridas? —sugirió el rubio retándolo.

—Impecables. Perfectas —contestó él apartando la vista de la carretera solo un segundo. ¿Por qué diablos había elegido Malfoy precisamente ahora para tener esa conversación?

—¿Y por eso deduces que no soy "poético"? —insistió Draco como si esa palabra fuese un insulto.

—Tus campañas son tan perfectas que son como una mujer o un hombre demasiado guapo —al presentir que Draco arqueaba confuso una ceja, le explicó—: la gente demasiado guapa es aburrida.

—Tú no pareces tener ese problema.

Mierda.

—¿Me estás llamando guapo? —tenía que parar el auto como fuera. Tal vez podría fingir una avería.

Draco se sonrojó e intentó retomar la conversación como si no hubiese metido la pata de esa manera. Le había dicho al insufrible de Potter que le parecía guapo. Si pudiera, se lanzaría una maldición a sí mismo.

—Yo también he visto la propuesta que hiciste para la campaña.

—¿Y?

—Me pareció extravagante. La idea es interesante, bonita incluso, pero se nota que no tuviste en cuenta ningún presupuesto. ¿Sabes la cantidad de efectos especiales que tendrías que pagar? Por no mencionar las localizaciones que necesitas.

Harry sonrió al ver que Malfoy fingía, sin demasiado éxito, no haberle dicho que le parecía guapo. Por extraño que pareciese, saber que al rubio él lo afectaba del mismo modo que Draco a él, le hizo sentirse muy bien. Ilusionado. Feliz.

—Podríamos hacer el anuncio entero en el hotel Castillo de Montesclaros. Es un castillo increíble, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, y sus jardines están en muy buen estado. Y tiene una cascada que quita el aliento; la construyó el marqués de Montesclaros hace mucho tiempo. Ahora no recuerdo la leyenda, pero tal vez podríamos investigar e incluir algún guiño en el anuncio —suspiró y añadió—: apenas necesitaríamos ningún efecto especial.

—Ya, claro, suena muy romántico, y supongo que también tienen dos quimeras, un conejo blanco de casi un metro, un carruaje tirado por hipogrifos y un hombre lobo.

—Veo que te has estudiado a fondo mi campaña —señaló él, satisfecho. El anuncio que había preparado Harry era una especie de resumen de los cuentos para niños magos más populares.

—Sí —reconoció el rubio de mala gana—. Ya te he dicho que me parece una idea interesante.

—A mí también me gusta tu campaña —por fin habían encontrado algo en común. Draco pareció relajarse y Harry siguió hablando de trabajo—. El paraíso que tú sugieres se parece mucho al país de las hadas que yo había dibujado. Tal vez podríamos mezclar ambas campañas, más o menos como hizo Barnabas cuando las presentó al concurso, pero bien.

Draco tardó varios minutos en contestar pero esta vez a Harry no le preocupó el silencio.

—Sí, podría funcionar. "El paraíso perdido" podría ser la infancia, los sueños que dejamos atrás, como los cuentos. Podríamos elegir dos o tres cuentos para el primer anuncio y después añadir otros elementos para la campaña que saldrá en la prensa escrita y en los medios sociales.

—Claro.

Draco no dejó de hablar durante el resto del trayecto y Harry no dejó de sonreír.

...

El hotel Castillo de Montesclaros era incluso más bonito de lo que Draco se había imaginado después de oír la descripción de Harry. No parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, parecía ser un cuento de hadas en sí mismo. Estaba situado en un entorno mágico, en una pequeña isla que se juntaba con el resto de la península por un único camino de tierra, como si el mundo real quisiera retenerlo a su lado contra viento y marea.

En recepción los atendió una chica muy amable de nombre Isabel, pero cuando ellos le dieron los suyos la joven fue a buscar al director. Este apareció enseguida y se presentó a Draco y después los acompañó personalmente hasta sus dormitorios; dos habitaciones contiguas que se comunicaban por una puerta interior.

—Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí, Harry —le dijo mientras subían por la escalera de piedra.

—Gracias, Juan. Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto. Y gracias por instalarnos en habitaciones contiguas, así nos resultará más cómodo para trabajar.

—Por supuesto. Avisadme si necesitáis algo más.

Juan les entregó las llaves y desapareció silbando por el pasillo.

—Es una habitación preciosa —declamó Draco al entrar. Tenía una cama blanca y un tocador junto a una ventana desde la que podían verse los que probablemente eran unos jardines espectaculares.

—Sí —convino Harry, entrando en la suya—. Todo el hotel es increíble. Ron vino con Hermione hace tiempo y me habló del lugar, y vine a visitarlo mientras pensaba en la campaña —le explicó en voz alta. Entonces se quedó en silencio y tras unos segundos se abrió la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones—. ¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó él enarcando una ceja—, así podemos hablar sin gritarnos.

—Sí, claro —contestó el rubio tras unos segundos. El entorno era precioso y Harry le había sonreído; tuvo suerte de solo tardar unos segundos en contestar. Sacó su maleta del bolsillo, la agrandó y la dejó junto a la cama y miró por la ventana—. Tengo balcón, podríamos trabajar aquí.

Harry carraspeó. Se le había metido algo en la garganta, nada más. Draco estaba precioso apoyado en la ventana con esa sonrisa en los labios y los cabellos rubios brillando al sol, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que le costase tragar.

—Claro, iré a por mi ordenador y a por mis notas.

Draco asintió y también fue en busca de sus cosas. Oyó que él abría la maleta y que se encerraba en el baño durante unos minutos. Cuando Harry reapareció en el balcón iba cargado con el portátil, un cuaderno con la cubierta roja, y le goteaba la nuca porque se había echado agua en la cara. Una gota captó la atención de Draco y la siguió con la mirada mientras le resbalaba por el cuello hasta perderse por la clavícula.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en otras cosas. Draco ya había hecho el ridículo una vez por culpa de un hombre atractivo, no volvería a cometer la misma estupidez.

—He pensado —empezó con su voz más profesional— que podríamos repasar la propuesta que el señor Cuffe presentó e intentar buscar los puntos que más nos gusten.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, sentándose en una silla de hierro blanco—, vamos de paseo por "El paraíso perdido".

¿Por qué diablos le dio un vuelco el estómago?

Tenía hambre. Sí, seguro que solo era eso.

Tres horas más tarde a Draco Harry ya no le parecía tan guapo. Bueno, quizá sí, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Ese Gryffindor creía que no había nada imposible. ¿Una escena con dos quimeras? No hay problema. ¿Otra con sirenas? Tampoco. ¿Contratar a la modelo más cara del momento? Por supuesto.

—Si queremos que el espectador crea que está en un cuento de hadas, tenemos que conseguir que el resultado sea espectacular —insistió él.

—Llevar a nuestro cliente a la ruina sí que será espectacular.

—Eres muy dramático.

—No, según tú no lo soy lo suficiente.

—A ver, Malfoy, tienes que ceder en algo.

—¿Yo? —lo miró escandalizado—. ¿Por qué no cedes tú, Potter?

—Ya he cedido.

—¿Cuándo?

—Con los conejos.

—Eres imposible —Draco se levantó y se acercó al balcón. Seguro que ahora Potter le diría que el imposible era él y empezarían a intercambiarse puyas como cuando eran adolescentes. Tomó aire y se preparó para el impacto.

Harry estaba hecho un lío. Nunca había reaccionado así ante nadie. Draco le ponía tan nervioso que él reaccionaba poniéndose a la defensiva. Si hablaban de trabajo podía contenerse pero cuanto más rato llevaba con él allí sentado viendo el mar a lo lejos y oliendo el perfume de los árboles, más ganas tenía de mandarlo todo a paseo y fingir que habían ido allí a conocerse. Como una cita a ciegas de una semana.

Tal vez podía hacer ambas cosas, pensó de repente, tal vez podía trabajar y preparar el anuncio y conocer mejor a Draco Malfoy. Conocerlo de verdad. El peso que sentía oprimiéndole el pecho desde hacía horas se aflojó un poco y decidió seguir adelante con su instinto.

Se puso en pie y se acercó al rubio. Le habría gustado tocarle el pelo, deslizar una mano por su cabeza y terminar apoyándola en la nuca. O quizá en la espalda. Se conformó con tocarle ligeramente el brazo. A Draco se le puso la piel de gallina y él notó un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos que se extendió por todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento —le dijo, y antes de que el rubio pudiese preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que sentía, añadió—: ¿Qué te parece si salimos a pasear un rato? —Draco lo miró a los ojos y siguió en silencio—. Es obvio que los dos estamos cansados —tomó aire y dijo lo que de verdad quería decirle—. Llevamos meses peleándonos por correo electrónico y por medio de lechuzas y, no sé tú, pero yo no sé por qué. Barnabas quiere que saquemos adelante esta campaña y tienes que reconocer que es una gran oportunidad.

—Sí, lo es —lo interrumpió el rubio—. Pero... ¿a qué viene esto, Potter?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Solos, tú y yo, Harry y Draco. Nada de Potter ni Malfoy. Tal vez si nos conocemos un poco mejor podremos trabajar sin discutir y terminar el anuncio antes. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

* * *

RWR

Teruka: Jujuju, ya viste que ninguno es indiferente al otro XD

Anjiru: Me alegra que te gustara y hayas disfrutado con la lectura :)

.

Así que solo Harry y Draco...

Ya vieron que están que se comen con los ojos el uno al otro, pero son tan tontitos que ninguno se da cuenta u_u

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holas!

Pues se viene el drama D:

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

...

—Vamos, quiero enseñarte la cascada.

La sonrisa de Harry era tan contagiosa y tenía un efecto tan devastador en el cerebro de Draco que solo fue capaz de asentir. Bajaron la escalera y salieron por la recepción tras saludar a la chica que seguía tras el mostrador.

—El jardín es precioso, no haría falta tocarlo para rodar las escenas de "El Paraíso Perdido". Pero antes de empezar me gustaría conocer a Celia, la jardinera del hotel, y asegurarme de que no va a haber ningún problema.

—Cierto, pero hemos dicho que nada de trabajo. No quiero volver a discutir contigo y si hablamos de trabajo terminaremos discutiendo. Y ya te he dicho que quiero conocerte mejor.

—Para que podamos trabajar juntos sin atacarnos a diario.

—Sí, bueno —se puso las manos en los bolsillos—. No solo por eso.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

Draco le sonrió, se sonrojó levemente, y se apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente.

—Vamos —dijo Harry para contener el repentino impulso que había sentido de acariciarle los brazos y sentir su piel—, es por aquí. Dime una cosa, ¿qué hacía un chico inglés como tú viviendo en París luego de la guerra? Pudiste haber regresado en ese entonces.

—Estaba estudiando allí.

—Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué París?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta París.

—Se supone que para conocer a alguien a cambio tienes que ofrecer cierta información, ¿sabes?

—Si no me equivoco, tú de momento no me has contando nada.

—Cierto —reconoció Harry—. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Sí, prometo que te diré la verdad. Mira, ya hemos llegado.

A Draco casi se le cae la mandíbula de asombro al ver el paisaje. Esa cascada, rodeada por esos jardines, era sin duda el paraíso perdido que estaban buscando para el anuncio.

Y el lugar más hermoso y romántico donde había estado jamás. El marqués de Montesclaros sabía lo que se hacía.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Harry en voz baja. Él, aunque ya lo había visto, también estaba afectado por la belleza del lugar.

—Sí —en medio del silencio que solo rompía el sonido del agua al caer contra las rocas, Draco supo qué quería preguntarle—. ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar conmigo la noche que nos volvimos a encontrar?

—¿Disculpa?

—Has dicho que podía preguntarte lo que quisiera, ¿no?

—Sí —afirmó él, confuso.

—Pues quiero saber por qué no te quedaste a hablar conmigo esa noche y por qué no volviste a saludarme en las otras dos ocasiones en las que coincidimos. Creí que lo de Hogwarts estaba superado. Por correo o lechuza no tienes ningún problema en decirme lo que piensas y sin embargo siempre que hemos estado juntos físicamente me has negado la palabra.

—No es cierto —se defendió.

—Sí que lo es, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas —soltó como un adolescente de quince años y no un hombre de veinticinco.

Draco se puso furioso.

—Me voy —empezó a caminar hecho un basilisco.

Harry tardó varios segundos en reaccionar e ir tras él.

—¡Espera! —lo sujetó por el antebrazo.

Draco se soltó y se giró a mirarlo.

—¿De quién ha sido idea todo esto? ¿De Weasley, de Granger? Te han contado lo que me pasó y a ti te ha parecido gracioso gastarme esta broma pesada.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Para tu información te diré que me parece muy bajo. No lo esperaba de un Gryffindor. Creía que eras muchas cosas, pero jamás habría dicho que eras capaz de burlarte así de una persona.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Me has dicho que te gusto —le recriminó Draco.

—Sí, no me lo recuerdes.

—¡OH!

Volvió a girarse y retomó el camino de vuelta al hotel.

—¡Espera! —volvió a cogerlo del brazo—. No he querido decir eso.

—¿Y qué has querido decir?

—Deja de gritarme.

—Y tú deja de insultarme.

—Yo no te he insultado —se defendió Harry que con Draco tan cerca y mirándolo de ese modo no podía pensar. De hecho, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía notar cómo le golpeaba las costillas—. Debo de estar volviéndome loco —dijo en voz baja justo antes de coger a Draco por los brazos y pegarlo a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No puedo pensar. La noche que nos volvimos a ver no me quedé hablando contigo porque en mi mente no podía parar de desnudarte. La segunda vez que te vi fue peor, tu fragancia estuvo a punto de hacerme quedar en ridículo en medio de Cannes y le habría lanzado una maldición al tipo con el estuviste en el bar. Y la tercera vez me planteé seriamente encerrarme contigo en el baño y averiguar de una vez por todas qué pasaría cuando te besara.

—Oh, Merlín.

—Sí, oh, Merlín. No sé de qué me estabas hablando antes. Ni lo sé ni me importa. Lo único que sé es que necesito besarte. Así que si no quieres que te bese te aconsejo que me golpees o me lances un Petrificus porque de lo contrario no creo que sea capaz de soltarte.

A Draco se le paró el corazón y tuvo que humedecerse los labios.

—No tendrías que haber hecho eso —dijo Harry con la voz ronca tras seguir el movimiento de la lengua del rubio con los ojos—. Ahora seguro que no voy a soltarte.

—No me sueltes.

Harry agachó la cabeza y devoró los labios de Draco. Una parte de él creía que después de besarlo descubriría que no había nada especial entre ellos y que podría olvidarse de esa obsesión que el rubio parecía despertar en él desde que se conocieron.

Fue peor, fue mucho peor.

Draco le sujetó el rostro con las manos y separó los labios para rendirse a la fuerza del beso que él quería y necesitaba darle. Hasta entonces Harry no había sido consciente de ello pero fue como si su cuerpo le estuviese dando las gracias por darle por fin lo que llevaba meses esperando; a Draco. Él deslizó la lengua por entre los labios del rubio y le recorrió el interior de la boca con desesperación. Jamás había besado así a nadie, como si fuera el primer y el último beso de su vida. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse sin pedirle permiso y de repente se encontró presionando a Draco contra el tronco de una haya. Harry movió las manos por la espalda del rubio y las detuvo en la cintura donde apretó los dedos para contener las ganas de desnudarlo allí mismo.

—Draco —susurró apartándose. Lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que volver a besarlo.

Esta vez levantó una mano para poder por fin acariciarle el pelo con las yemas de los dedos. Draco lo estaba besando con la misma pasión que él intentaba contener y cuando el rubio le mordió, ¿sin querer?, el labio inferior; Harry se estremeció.

Tenía que soltarlo o poseerlo allí mismo. Contra ese árbol. En medio del camino.

Lo soltó despacio pero apoyó la frente en la contraria y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—¿Ahora me crees? —le preguntó tras carraspear—. Por esto me fui y me mantuve alejado de ti esa noche —en un gesto inconsciente pegó las caderas a las de Draco y ambos notaron la erección contraria—. Y supongo que por este mismo motivo llevo meses mandándote esos horribles correos.

Draco se rio en voz baja y le acarició la nuca con los dedos. Harry ladeó la cabeza en busca de la caricia igual que un gato.

—Me gustan tus correos, Potty.

Harry sonrió y se apartó. Le pasó una mano por el pelo y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Hoy no quiero volver a hablar del trabajo —le dijo—. Quiero pasar el resto del día aprendiendo cosas de ti. Ya seguiremos mañana con el anuncio.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le tendió una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Draco la miró y colocó la suya encima.

—De acuerdo.

...

Tal como le había pedido Harry, Draco y él pasaron el resto del día paseando por los parajes del hotel Castillo de Montesclaros sin hablar de trabajo. Draco le contó cómo fue su vida en Francia luego de abandonar Inglaterra con sus padres. Le explicó, sin entrar en detalles, que sus padres habían muerto a causa del ataque de algunos mortífagos renegados. Le contó también que de sus amigos de Hogwarts con los únicos que mantenía relación eran Pansy y Blaise, y que este último era como un hermano al que estaba muy unido y al que veía siempre que podía. Harry le explicó que aunque en un tiempo pensó ser auror o jugador de quidditch profesional lo descartó porque quería y necesitaba una vida sencilla; por lo que, luego de pensar un poco en su futuro, decidió hacerse publicista. También le contó que seguía muy unido a la familia Weasley y que iba con cierta regularidad a Inglaterra a visitarlos.

Cuando después de cenar llegó el momento de ir a acostarse, Harry lo besó apasionadamente en el pasillo. Volvió a pegarlo contra la pared y pensó que iba a morir cuando le acarició la cintura por sobre la túnica de noche que llevaba. Draco despertaba una necesidad que Harry no sabía que tenía y que era incapaz de contener; la necesidad de meterse dentro de una persona y no salir jamás. Si no hubiese sido porque tenía la sensación de que uno de los cuadros que colgaba de la pared de ese pasillo lo estaba mirando, probablemente habría sido capaz de desnudarlo y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Aflojó uno a uno los dedos que tenía en los brazos del rubio y se apartó tras deslizar por última vez la lengua por el labio inferior de Draco.

—Buenas noches —le dijo con voz ronca.

Draco abrió los ojos y contestó:

—Buenas noches.

Pero él ya se había metido en su dormitorio.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Harry golpeó la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. La noche anterior se había ido porque si llega a ver los ojos grises de Draco una vez más no habría sido capaz de hacer lo correcto y meterse en su dormitorio. No había pegado ojo, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que era Draco Malfoy para él. Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

Era tan perfecto, tan increíblemente suyo que parecía incluso ridículo. Harry había leído mucho gracias a Hermione, sabía que existían millones de maneras de describir el amor, el deseo, o incluso la atracción física y todas esas definiciones le parecían una ridiculez comparado con lo que Draco le había hecho sentir anoche.

Por un lado, estaba asustado, aterrorizado, completamente muerto de miedo. Draco vivía en Londres y él en Barcelona. El rubio tenía una importante carrera profesional y él también. No sabía cómo se lo tomarían sus amigos. Por otro lado, todo le daba completamente igual. Solo quería volver a besar a Draco, acariciarle el pelo, descubrir donde tenía cosquillas y si le gustaba beber café por las mañanas.

Draco por fin le abrió la puerta y Harry le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó. Lo que fue más demoledor para su corazón no fue que Draco le respondiese al beso, ni que le acariciase el pelo, ni que se derritiese en sus brazos, si no que susurrara su nombre justo antes de besarlo.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti —le dijo entre besos—. No puedo. No quiero.

Draco no dijo nada, pero volvió a besarlo y Harry se conformó con eso.

Por un beso como aquel aguantaría años de silencio.

—Esto no tiene sentido —dijo Draco al apartarse—. Hace apenas un día no me soportabas.

—Hace apenas un día no te conocía realmente.

—¿Y ahora me conoces? —entró en la habitación y se sonrojó al ver que iba en pijama.

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar. Sí, ver a Draco en pijama lo desconcentraba, pero la pregunta que el rubio le había hecho se merecía una respuesta sincera.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que sí, creo que en el fondo lo que hemos estado haciendo estos meses a través de nuestros correos ha sido conocernos de verdad y ayer cuando te besé todo encajó de repente —se acercó al rubio y le cogió las manos—. Sé que estás preocupado.

Draco enarcó una ceja al oír lo convencido que estaba Harry.

—¿No te parece muy precipitado?

—No —le dio otro beso, este más suave, y se apartó de nuevo—. Vístete. Trabajaremos durante todo el día y por la noche volveremos a cenar juntos y nos olvidaremos del anuncio, de Barnabas Cuffe y de la agencia. Tengo una semana para convencerte de que nos des una oportunidad y pienso aprovecharla. ¿De acuerdo, Draco?

Draco lo miró a los ojos e intentó contener los latidos de su corazón y los saltos que le daba el estómago. No pudo.

Aunque quizá él no lo supiera, Harry no le estaba pidiendo solo una oportunidad, le estaba pidiendo que se olvidase de todos sus miedos. Harry Potter, el otrora Salvador del Mundo Mágico, había pasado de ser un hombre demasiado guapo con tendencia a hacer anuncios demasiado caros y que era incapaz de mandarle las cosas cuando se las pedía a ser el hombre más romántico y más apasionado que había conocido jamás y a darle unos besos que lo hacían sentir como si le perteneciese desde el principio de los tiempos.

Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Nada.

—¿De acuerdo, Draco? —repitió él algo indeciso.

Y fue esa indecisión la que lo convenció.

—De acuerdo, Harry.

...

Era su última noche en el hotel. La noche de San Juan.

Draco estaba enamorado, precipitado o no, estaba enamorado. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido, después de lo de Cormac se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca más perdería la cabeza por nadie. Y lo que había sentido por Cormac no era una milésima parte de lo que sentía por Harry. De Cormac creía haberse enamorado y descubrir que lo sedujo para robarle uno de los clientes de la agencia lo hizo sentirse como un estúpido. Utilizado. Dolido. Humillado. No le dolió romper con él, ni tampoco lo echó de menos como pareja, sencillamente se arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpido y de haber caído en esa trampa tan previsible que hasta un Hufflepuff se hubiera librado.

Si Harry le hiciera lo que le hizo Cormac... Se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Pero eso no pasaría jamás. Harry era sincero, listo, romántico, valiente. Por Merlín, era Harry Potter. El mejor hombre que había conocido jamás. Apenas llevaban juntos siete días, a pesar de que el moreno insistía en contar los meses que llevaban escribiéndose correos como parte de su relación, y ya le dolía imaginarse una vida sin Harry. Sí, lo que sentía por Harry era peligroso, intenso y maravilloso.

No sabía qué sucedería a partir de mañana. Él tenía un traslador para Madrid donde había quedado con Blaise y Harry otro para Barcelona. Estarían unos días separados y luego volverían a coincidir en Londres y allí le presentarían juntos el anuncio al señor Cuffe. Y después... después ya verían, Harry se negaba a hablar de lo que sucedería después e insistía en que le tenía reservada una sorpresa.

A lo largo de esa semana Harry le había dado los besos más maravillosos del mundo, pero nunca había ido más allá. A una parte de Draco le parecía muy romántico que el moreno insistiese en esperar, a otra le parecía una absoluta tontería y se moría de ganas de ver a Harry desnudo, de sentirlo temblar bajo sus dedos, de ver como se le oscurecían los ojos antes de...

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Draco?

Él no dijo nada, no pudo. Las imágenes se agolparon en su mente y descarrilaron como un tren. Era su última noche juntos y tardarían casi una semana en volver a verse. Siete días durante los cuales no podría ver su sonrisa, ni tocar su piel, ni deslizar los dedos por su barba incipiente.

Harry entró en la habitación y empezó a hablar. Dijo algo acerca de que había mandado el último archivo con los esbozos del anuncio a Ron, el Weasley que trabajaba con él en la oficina de Barcelona, y que tenía pensado algo especial para esa noche, pero Draco no escuchó ni una sola palabra.

Fuera de la ventana cayó un rayo que iluminó la habitación con una luz mágica. Especial.

Era la última noche, no su última noche juntos, él sabía que volverían a verse dentro de unos días, pero sí que era la última noche de esa semana, de esa cita que como bien había dicho Harry el primer día se había convertido en una cita de siete días.

No fue consciente de moverse, ni siquiera fue consciente de respirar, solo sabía que necesitaba besarlo. Ahora.

Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y tiró de él hasta poder sentir sus labios encima de los suyos. Harry reaccionó al instante, igual que si llevara toda la vida besándolo y llevase un siglo sin hacerlo. Lo besó mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y lo pegaba a él y lo levantó levemente del suelo para poder pegarlo a su torso. El beso siguió y siguió y cuando Harry intentó soltarlo —igual que había hecho las noches anteriores—, Draco no se lo permitió.

A Harry le temblaban las manos, era como si su propia piel no pudiese contener el deseo que sentía por el maravilloso rubio que tenía delante. Draco Malfoy que sin pretenderlo, resistiéndose incluso, le había conquistado y que al parecer esa noche iba a arrebatarle el poco autocontrol y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Draco deslizó las manos por debajo del jersey color gris marengo que llevaba Harry y se estremeció al notar que el moreno se quedaba sin aliento al sentir sus manos encima.

—Draco —masculló.

El rubio tiró del jersey y lo desnudó de cintura para arriba. Lanzó el jersey a un lado sin importarle dónde aterrizase y deslizó despacio, muy, muy despacio las palmas por el torso de Harry. Después las fue bajando por el estómago y las detuvo encima de la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

El moreno lo sujetó por las muñecas.

—Draco —repitió. No podía decir nada más.

—Harry —susurró el rubio antes de volver a besarlo. Durante un segundo solo hicieron eso, besarse, y Draco podría haber seguido seduciendo los labios de Harry toda la noche, pero quería más. Por primera vez en su vida era él el que quería más e iba a conseguirlo.

Con dedos firmes le desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros y en cuanto le colocó los dedos encima de la piel Harry reaccionó igual que un león que es liberado después de estar en cautividad. Harry le quitó a Draco la camisa y los pantalones en menos de un segundo y cuando lo tuvo en ropa interior se apartó un instante para mirarlo.

Los ojos de él le quemaron la piel con su intensidad y Draco pensó que jamás volvería a ser capaz de respirar. Harry levantó una mano y deslizó el dedo índice por una marca que el día anterior le había dejado en el cuello al besarlo.

—Mío —declaró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Draco tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces y cuando por fin encontró la voz y el corazón volvió a latirle, dijo:

—Tuyo.

Harry lo levantó en brazos y lo besó pegando su torso al de él. Caminó sin soltarlo y sin apartar los labios contrarios. Draco se rindió a la fuerza de aquel hombre, el único que había deseado con esa intensidad, y esperó a sentir la cama en su espalda.

Pero Harry volvió a sorprenderlo.

Harry no se veía capaz de llegar a la cama. Estaba demasiado lejos y el deseo que sentía por Draco estaba a punto de ahogarlo. Necesitaba poseerlo. Necesitaba perderse de una vez por todas dentro de él. La tormenta caía en medio de la noche y los rayos iluminaban el paisaje; ellos eran los únicos que entendían cómo se sentía Harry en aquel instante. Tal vez por eso sus piernas lo guiaron hasta la ventana y apoyó a Draco en ella.

Se apartó un instante, el imprescindible, para asegurarse de que nadie podía verlo y lo miró a los ojos.

—No te sueltes.

—Nunca —susurró, comprendiendo en sus entrañas la necesidad de Harry de entregarse a él de esa manera.

Harry con un hechizo sin varita lo preparó y lubricó en un instante, luego descendió encima de Draco y lo besó al mismo tiempo que con una mano guiaba su erección dentro del rubio.

Un rayo los iluminó en aquel preciso instante y ambos se miraron sin aliento. Harry empezó a moverse, Draco lo besó y gimió dentro de sus labios. Él se estremeció y por fin supo lo que era entregarse a alguien por amor.

...

Draco se despertó al oír un extraño zumbido. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y abrir los ojos y vio que estaba solo en la cama de Harry. Sonrió como un idiota y se abrazó a la almohada que seguía oliendo como él.

Después de hacerle el amor de pie frente a la ventana, Harry lo llevó en brazos hasta la habitación que él ocupaba y volvió a hacerle el amor en la cama. Esa segunda vez fue romántica, dulce. Lenta. Tan lenta que Draco llegó a temer morir de placer. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados y unas horas más tarde Harry volvía a despertarlo para poseerlo de nuevo con un anhelo que Draco jamás había sentido. Era como si Harry necesitara asegurarse de que él estaba allí, a su lado, y de que también lo deseaba. Draco se sonrojó al pensar en esa tercera vez y en que el moreno se negó a dejarlo alcanzar el orgasmo hasta que reconociese que le pertenecía.

¿Posesivo? Probablemente. ¿Sexy y romántico? Increíblemente.

El zumbido insistió y Draco buscó el punto de origen; el portátil de Harry. En aquel mismo instante también oyó que dejaba de caer el agua de la ducha y notó un cosquilleo en el estómago al imaginarse a Harry desnudo bajo el agua.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se reprendió a sí mismo y carraspeó antes de llamarlo en voz alta.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí? —contestó él desde el baño.

Draco salió de la cama y para no sentir el frío de la mañana se puso una camiseta de Harry que encontró en una silla.

—Tu ordenador hace un zumbido.

—Es el programa de videoconferencia. ¿Te importa descolgar? Probablemente será Ron que quiere decirme algo.

—No, claro, ahora mismo descuelgo. ¿Esto tiene cámara? —preguntó el rubio antes de darle al botón.

—Sí, así que si estás desnudo como espero, ponte detrás. No quiero que Ron te vea —añadió él y Draco sonrió al oír el ruido que hacía Harry al pasarse una camiseta por la cabeza.

—A sus órdenes —contestó el rubio en broma colocándose efectivamente detrás del ordenador antes de responder a la videoconferencia.

—¡Harry, eres el mejor! —exclamó Ron apareciendo en la pantalla—. Ya he revisado todo lo que me mandaste y es la mejor campaña de toda tu vida.

Harry abrió la puerta del baño.

—Gracias —le contestó a su amigo antes de coger la cuchilla de afeitar. Miró a Draco a través del espejo y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho, hermano, para que el hurón saltarín haya cedido en todo?

Harry soltó la espuma de afeitar y vio que Draco palidecía.

—Como mínimo has tenido que meterte en la cama con él —siguió Ron ajeno al desastre que estaba causando.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Draco. Era como si todo estuviese sucediendo a velocidad lenta y precipitándose al mismo tiempo. Draco se llevó horrorizado una mano a los labios.

—Ya sé que estás muy motivado, dos años de sueldo y permiso para dejar la agencia a cambio de una campaña, motivan a cualquiera, pero hermano, tienes que contarme cómo lo has conseguido.

—No, Draco —consiguió decir al fin Harry—. No es verdad.

—¿Draco? ¿Malfoy? —preguntó Ron confuso.

Draco sacó fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía, se aferró a su orgullo, y se colocó frente al ordenador.

—Sí, Weasley, el hurón saltarín lo ha oído todo.

—Joder, joder, lo siento —se precipitó a decir Ron desde Barcelona.

Draco no contestó y bajó la pantalla del portátil. No podía moverse, no podía darse media vuelta y dejar que Harry lo viese con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo eso era culpa suya, suya y de nadie más por haber vuelto a creer como un imbécil que Harry Potter, el flamante héroe del mundo mágico, podía enamorarse de él. Harry, Cormac, daba igual, esos Gryffindor nunca se enamorarían de un Slytherin como él, menos de un Malfoy, solo se acercarían a las serpientes para conseguir lo que quieren; Cormac quería robarle un cliente, Harry terminar con esa campaña y poder largarse de _El Profeta_ con los bolsillos llenos de galeones.

Le oyó avanzar hacia él. Sintió la tensión que desprendían los músculos del Gryffindor al contenerse. Y no se movió.

Harry quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, darle media vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos. Pero se obligó a esperar; sabía que si le ponía un dedo encima, Draco saldría huyendo de ese dormitorio y no volvería a verlo más.

—Draco, por favor —suplicó él—. Mírame.

Draco siguió inmóvil y en silencio.

—Nada de lo que ha dicho Ron es verdad —dijo Potter para ver si así lo hacía reaccionar—. Te lo juro.

Siguieron en silencio varios minutos hasta que Draco respiró hondo y le preguntó:

—¿Quieres irte de _El Profeta_?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Iba a contártelo.

—¿Cuándo?

—La semana que viene, cuando nos viéramos en Londres.

—Cuando el señor Cuffe te dijese que podías irte de la agencia con todos tus galeones, porque eso sí que es verdad, ¿no?

Harry suspiró hondo y se frotó la nuca.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te habría ayudado, no hacía falta que te acostases con el hurón saltarín.

—No digas eso —le tocó un hombro y Draco se apartó.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo; la atracción repentina, los besos, la seducción. Nunca nos llevamos bien, años de rencillas, y ahora todo era diferente. Necesitabas que "cediese en todo" —sentenció, avergonzado y con odio.

—No es verdad.

—¡Pues claro que lo es! —se dio media vuelta furioso—. ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Merlín, sí, probablemente eso es lo que crees, y la verdad es que te he dado motivos, pero no lo soy.

—Basta, Draco —lo sujetó por los hombros—. Por favor.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—No voy a estropearte la campaña, tranquilo. De hecho, haré todo lo posible para que los suecos la aprueben y puedas irte con tus galeones a otra parte.

—Deja de hablar de la campaña.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para eso me has seducido, no? Pues bien, Potter, lo has logrado, ya tienes el futuro asegurado y solo has tenido que echarle un polvo al estúpido hurón saltarín.

—Basta, Dragón.

—No me llames así y suéltame ahora mismo.

—No.

—Suéltame.

—Te amo.

A Draco le dolió tanto que Harry llegase al extremo de pronunciar esas palabras para evitar que él estropease sus planes profesionales que consiguió soltarse y lo golpeó con su puño, a lo muggle.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Draco aprovechó para alejarse de él y llegar a la puerta.

—Si intentas acercarte a mí, llamaré al señor Cuffe y le diré que no presente la campaña a los suecos. Si intentas contactarme, enviarme una lechuza, respirar cerca de mí, conseguiré que la campaña no se apruebe nunca. Jamás. ¿Lo has entendido, Potter? ¡Contéstame! —añadió al ver que él le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin decir nada.

—Lo he entendido.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos en Londres dentro de una semana y por tu bien te aconsejo que vuelvas a tratarme como antes.

Draco giró sobre sus talones, se quitó la camiseta del moreno, la lanzó al suelo y entró desnudo en su dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta y apoyado en ella se deslizó hasta el suelo donde por fin dejó sus lágrimas caer.

* * *

RWR

Teruka: Harry siempre estuvo loco por él de un modo u otro, no puede con sus encantos, haha. Espero que te siga gustando ;D

Anjiru: Jajaja, y ahora hicieron algo más que mortificarse XD

.

D: D: D: ¿Se lo esperaban?

Mi pobre Draki-poh se siente utilizado y humillado u_u

¿Le dará una oportunidad a Harry para que le explique las cosas?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holas!

¿Harry y Draco podrán arreglar el malentendido?

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

...

Tres semanas más tarde Draco creía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

La reunión con los de H&M se había retrasado por motivos de agenda, dándole así a Draco más tiempo para recuperarse de lo que le había sucedido en el Hotel Castillo Montesclaros. Al menos esta vez, pensaba él para consolarse, no se había enterado nadie.

«Pero esta vez te han roto el corazón de verdad.»

Harry, fiel a su palabra, no lo había buscado, ni escrito, ni nada de nada. Draco sabía que él se lo había pedido, exigido en realidad, pero una parte de él había soñado con que Harry le suplicaría perdón a diario. Harry habría podido besarlo aquella horrible mañana en el hotel, decirle que le importaba una mierda que los de H&M no comprasen su campaña, que solo le importaba él.

Pero a pesar de su enfado, de sus frases trilladas, de sus "mío", Harry Potter había callado y no había renunciado a la campaña ni al ofrecimiento del señor Cuffe.

«Porque en el fondo eso es lo único que le importa y le ha importado siempre. Solo te ha utilizado.»

Sí, todas las pruebas parecían indicar eso, todas excepto los ojos de Harry esa mañana.

Y el misterioso sobre que le dejó en recepción.

Esa mañana, después de llorar durante horas, Draco se vistió y llamó a un taxi para ir a la central de trasladores. Cuando se iba, la misma recepcionista que los había recibido el día de su llegada salió tras él y le entregó un sobre diciéndole que era de parte del señor Potter.

Draco no lo había abierto, seguía cerrado en el cajón de su mesa en la oficina. Cada día se juraba a sí mismo que iba a romperlo, pero luego no era capaz y se decía que solo lo guardaba para poder devolvérselo a Harry el día que lo viera.

Y ese día había llegado.

—¿Draco, estás disponible? —le preguntó Pansy desde la puerta—. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

A Draco se le encogió el estómago pero asintió. Cuanto antes terminase con esto, mejor para todos.

—Sí, adelante.

Apartó la silla de la mesa y se puso en pie dispuesto a recibir a...

—¿Weasley?

—Hola, Malfoy —contestó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros—. He acompañado a Harry y quería pasar a… disculparme contigo.

—No es necesario, Weasley —afirmó el rubio con su voz más profesional.

—Sí, sí que lo es. Harry siempre me reñía cuando te llamaba "hurón saltarín", incluso antes de... antes de... —vio que Draco se sonrojaba casi tanto como él y optó por no terminar la frase—. En fin, te debo una disculpa y quería dártela. Eso es todo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco tras suspirar—. Disculpa aceptada, Weasley.

Ron asintió y se dio por satisfecho, consciente de que no podía esperar nada más, bastante suerte había tenido con que Parkinson, la secretaria de Draco, no le lanzase una maldición.

—Será mejor que me vaya, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Draco volvió a sentarse y observó a Ron salir del despacho.

Ojalá su inevitable encuentro con Harry fuese tan sencillo.

—¿Estás listo para la reunión? —le preguntó el señor Cuffe entrando sin llamar—. Los de H&M nos están esperando.

—Sí, claro. Estoy listo —tanto como iba a estarlo.

Se apartó de nuevo de la mesa y se dirigió junto con el señor Cuffe a la sala de reuniones donde efectivamente los estaban esperando dos suecos.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos —dijo el señor Cuffe—. Podemos empezar.

—Un momento, ¿y Potter? —le preguntó Draco en voz baja a su jefe.

Barnabas Cuffe lo miró confuso y le contestó en el mismo tono.

—Renunció hace semanas al proyecto. Me dijo que toda la campaña había sido idea tuya y que no le parecía bien figurar en ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo sabías?

—No.

—Él me dijo que sí. En fin, eso da igual. En parte me alegro porque ahora Potter tiene que quedarse con nosotros hasta que finalice su contrato, y tú solo puedes encargarte perfectamente de esta cuenta.

—¿Dónde está Potter? ¿Por qué ha venido a Londres?

—No lo sé. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante.

«Va a dimitir.»

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé —repitió el señor Cuffe—. ¿Te importaría dejarlo para más tarde?

Draco miró a los ejecutivos de H&M y se dirigió a ellos.

—No encontrarán una campaña mejor. No hace falta que yo les cuente las maravillas de la técnica ni que hemos tenido en cuenta a quién va dirigida, ni que causará furor en los medios sociales, o no sé cuántas cosas más. Lo único que tienen que hacer es ver el anuncio.

Le dio al _play_ y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Caminó frenético por el pasillo en busca de Harry; tenía que encontrarlo antes de que hiciese alguna estupidez, como por ejemplo renunciar al mejor cliente de toda su carrera.

—Pansy, ¿has...?

—Está en tu despacho.

Draco abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviado. Pansy le sonrió y con una mano le indicó que siguiese adelante.

Draco se detuvo ante la puerta y notó que le sudaban las manos, la abrió y al ver a Harry se le aflojó el nudo que llevaba tres semanas sintiendo en el pecho.

—Hola —le dijo.

—Hola —contestó el moreno—. ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

—No lo sé —balbuceó él—. Les he puesto el anuncio y me he ido.

Harry le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Vaya, vaya, señor Malfoy, qué irresponsable.

—¿Por qué has renunciado a la campaña? —le preguntó Draco sin rodeos. Necesitaba saber la respuesta y ahora por fin estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

—Porque te quiero y quería que lo supieras.

—Has perdido el dinero que te ofreció el señor Barnabas.

—Lo ganaré de otra forma.

—Vas a dimitir.

—No quiero vivir lejos de ti.

Con cada frase que decían daban un paso para acercarse al otro.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste en el hotel?

—Porque me olvidé. Solo podía pensar en ti —le cogió las manos—. Solo puedo pensar en ti.

—Harry, yo... estas tres semanas...

—Quería venir antes. Me moría de ganas de venir antes, pero si quería que me creyeras necesitaba que te reunieras con los suecos. Creo que jamás he odiado tanto a alguien que en realidad no me ha hecho nada —le acarició el rostro—. No quería que creyeras que todo esto era otra maniobra para conseguir algo. Lo único que quiero es a ti.

—No tienes que dimitir.

Harry volvió a sonreírle.

—Llevo años soñando con abrir mi propia agencia y aunque he intentado engañarme siempre me busco una excusa para no hacerlo. Supongo que tenía miedo. Ahora ya no lo tengo. Ahora lo único que me da miedo es que tú no me perdones.

—Pensé que me habías utilizado.

El uso del pasado le dio esperanzas a Harry y se atrevió a agachar la cabeza para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Supongo que no has abierto el sobre, ¿no?

—No, está en el cajón —reconoció Draco.

—Ábrelo —le pidió él soltándole las manos.

Draco respiró hondo y se acercó al escritorio para abrirlo. Lo encontró en el cajón y lo sacó con cuidado. Deslizó el abrecartas por el lateral y extrajo los papeles que contenía.

Dibujos.

Bocetos en realidad, ¿de una campaña nueva? Miró el título.

«Mi vida, por Harry Potter.»

En las viñetas dibujadas a modo de _story board_ se veía a un niño que vivía con muggles, conocía el mundo mágico, iba a Hogwarts, vivía un sinfín de aventuras, derrotaba a un mago oscuro y emprendía una apasionante carrera de publicista. Las peripecias del protagonista seguían hasta que llegaba a un hotel con un rubio guapísimo —¿Harry lo veía así?— y se enamoraba perdidamente de él. El rubio se iba y el chico se ponía a llorar y a hacer las maletas, pero antes dibujaba frenético en las hojas del hotel.

Draco apartó la vista de las viñetas y encontró el logotipo del Hotel Castillo Montesclaros en lo alto del folio.

En la última viñeta el protagonista estaba de rodillas mirando hacia el lector con los brazos extendidos y de sus labios salía un globo con una pregunta:

—¿Me quieres?

La voz de Harry le puso a Draco la piel de gallina.

—Porque yo te amo, Draco —siguió él cuando el rubio lo miró a los ojos—. Te amo y quiero darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro. Dime que tú también.

Draco esperó a que esa vocecita interna le dijese que estaba cometiendo un error, pero al parecer se había quedado muda. Harry lo amaba de verdad, no lo había utilizado y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ellos.

¿A qué diablos estaba esperando para contestarle?

—En el hotel dijiste una cosa que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno confuso e intrigado por la actitud del rubio. Y asustado.

—Dijiste que yo era irremediablemente tuyo —se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el torso hasta detenerla en su corazón—. ¿De verdad lo crees?

Harry asintió y tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Sí.

Draco le sonrió.

—Demuéstramelo.

Harry no pensó, lo estrechó en brazos y se lo demostró besándolo con desesperación. Tardaron varios minutos en separarse y solo accedieron a hacerlo porque tenían que respirar.

—¿Convencido?

—Sí —vio que Harry iba a besarlo de nuevo y lo detuvo con una mano—. Por cierto, yo también te amo.

Al moreno no lo detuvo nada más y no lo dejó salir de ese despacho hasta que a ninguno de los dos le quedó ninguna duda de su amor.

...

Unos meses más tarde, el señor Cuffe recibió esta invitación:

 _"Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tienen el placer de invitarlo a su enlace matrimonial que se celebrará el próximo 23 de junio de 2006 en el Hotel Castillo de Montesclaros._

 _Se ruega confirmación."_

...

FIN.

* * *

RWR

Anjiru: Sorry? Haha, solo un poquito de sufrimiento, ya viste que Harry se reinvindicó bonito, fue precioso el storyboard.

Teruka: Creo que nadie se lo esperaba. Espero que Harry te haya conmovido con sus acciones :)

.

¿Qué tal? Una historia como la suya no podría terminar más que en matrimonio :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura ;)

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


End file.
